Les Défis d'Aventures - Dix-neuvième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la dix-huitième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 30 Novembre au 31 Décembre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le dix-neuvième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons de **faire votre défi sur mesure, tout comme l'année dernière**. Choisissez (ou tirez aux dés) une ou plusieurs contraintes parmi les suivantes et puis amusez-vous !

 _Discours.: [En choisir 1]_

 _Discours direct_

 _Discours indirect_

 _Discours indirect libre_

 _Nombre de mots : [En choisir 1]_

 _Drabble (100 mots)_

 _500 mots (+/- 10%)_

 _\+ de 1500_

 _Genre : [En choisir 1]_

 _Poésie_

 _Théâtre_

 _Epistolaire_

 _Prose_

 _Univers : [En choisir 1]_

 _Univers d'origine_

 _UA passé_

 _UA moderne_

 _UA futur_

 _Liste de mots: [60 mots] [En choisir au moins 10]_

 _Duveteux ; Aubergine ; Oblitérer ; Foyer ; Déchéance ; Ascension ; Perdu ; Céleste ; Egarer ; Pangolin ; Plaqueminier ; Eglantier ; Glaçage ; Museau ; Envenimer ; Fragment ; Murmure ; Pétale ; Pignouf ; Truc ; Sceller ; Ras-le-bol , Tata ; Antédiluvien ; Brioche , Pitchoune ; Tortueux ; Lunaire ; Stellaire ; Errance ; Pérenne ; Parsemer ; Affluer ; Erratique : Fleur-de-peau ; Tartelette ; Fantasmagorique ; Rocambolesque ; Drolatique ; Abracadabrantesque ; Pitre ; Zigoto ; Pervenche ; Rubicond ; Erubescent ; Flavescer ; Zinzolin ; Garnement ; Garniture ; Billevesée ; Effusif ; Persienne ; Oeillet ; Anthracite ; Fibre ; Pépite ; Boiserie ; Reliure ; Chôyer ; Soyeux_

 _Figures de style: [En choisir au moins 3]_

 _Hyperbole_

 _Période_

 _Euphémisme & Litote_

 _Métaphore & Métaphore Filée_

 _Synecdoque & Métonymie_

 _Épanadiplose Narrative & Epanadiplose & Antépiphore_

 _Hyperhypotaxe_

 _Pronomination_

 _Thèmes : [En choisir au moins 1]_

 _Nostalgie_

 _Famille_

 _Lumières_

Le défi durera donc jusqu'au **Lundi 31 décembre** **, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_On est de nouveau le 15, et me voilà avec une participation double regroupant le 18ème et 19ème défis ^^_

 _Un petit récap' des choses en fin de page ; )_

.

* * *

.

Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je suis étudiant en économie ce qui tranche avec mon style vestimentaire entre le dandy et le gothique. Ouais, ma passion dans la vie, c'est la démonologie et je peux passer des heures à lire des livres sur le sujet. J'aime bien me considérer comme un Diable Erudit, je trouve que ça fait classe, même si un de mes amis trouve cela ridicule, et me traite d'Hérésie, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.

J'habite dans une petite maisonnette en colocation avec quatre autres personnes. Il y a Grunlek, le plus vieux d'entre nous. Il est né nain, avec un bras en moins, remplacé par une prothèse et un œil de verre. Il n'a pas été gâté par la vie, mais c'est ce qui lui donne la force de vivre. Une leçon de tolérance à toute épreuve. Il fait ses études en ingénierie. Il y a Shinddha, le plus jeune. Il a toujours froid et il est toujours malade. C'est rare de le voir sans son écharpe bleue autour du nez. Il est super timide et il sort peu de sa chambre quand il est à la maison. Il travaille pourtant dans un grand groupe de glacier et est également archet professionnel en équipe national. Il y a Mani, le dernier arrivé. Un peu baba cool avec ses infusions de plantes et ses tresses, un peu sombre avec ses fringues uniquement noires et sa collection de kunaï et machette, carrément flippant depuis qu'il a ramené un vivarium avec deux fucking mygales et complétement déganté avec son air d'enfant perdu. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait dans la vie, tant qu'il paye le loyer, mais on sait qu'il est légèrement cleptomane. Et puis il y a Théo.

Théo, comment le qualifier ? Un grand gars baraque, un peu brusque, qui ne comprend pas toujours tout du premier coup, qui a tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, une force brute, un leader né. Tout l'inverse de moi. Il est grand, musclé, les cheveux raide court et brun les yeux d'un bleu perçant, je suis plus petit que lui, squelettique, les cheveux châtains ondulé et les yeux ambré. C'est lui qui me traite d'Hérésie. Il est sapeur-pompier volontaire et bosse dans la boite de sa sœur.

Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait déjà Théo, Grunlek et Shin. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec les deux derniers, mais avec Théo, ça à toujours plus ou moins un jeu de chat et de la souris. On ne se déteste pas, mais nos comportements son radicalement opposés. Je parle beaucoup et plutôt expansif, à croire que je ne suis pas seul dans ma tête, alors que lui est plus calme et taciturne. Plusieurs fois, déjà, le ton est monté et il a un côté explosif Théo, heureusement qu'on en ait jamais venu aux mains. Il me briserait littéralement avec sa carrure.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Mani il y a dix mois, on se prend moins la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est un ras-le-bol de sa part ou si c'est juste parce qu'il ne supporte pas les enfantillages du dernier venu, mais il est moins virulent. J'aime bien Mani, au même titre que Shin et Grunlek, et ça me fait un peu des vacances, je dois bien avouer, de ne plus avoir Théo sur le dos. Et puis les temps qu'on partage ensemble sont au moins apaisant maintenant.

Je suis dans le salon de la maison, il fait déjà nuit dehors alors qu'il est à peine dix-sept heures. On est en hiver, en décembre précisément. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette saison, toute cette effervescence m'insupporte et j'aime encore moins Noël. Cette fête _Familiale..._ Rassembler des gens qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par année avec le sourire avant de se dire à l'année prochaine, c'est d'une hypocrisie. Ou alors c'est parce que je n'ai pas de famille que je pense ça. Enfin, si, il me reste mon père, mais je le hais et c'est réciproque, donc bon. Je préfère dire que je n'ai pas de famille.

Pourtant, je suis là en train de fixer un putain de sapin au milieu du salon juste à côté de la télé. J'ai galéré à l'installer. Depuis une semaine et demie qu'il traine dans l'entrée, emballé, je me suis décidé sur un coup de tête. C'est Mani qui l'a ramené, ce sapin. Théo avait gueulé comme quoi on n'avait pas besoin d'un truc chiant, inutile et encombrant dans la maison, et Mani l'avait regardé froidement en lui disant qu'il pensait bien faire, que ça nous ferait plaisir, parce qu'on était un peu comme sa famille pour lui.

Depuis, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir. On savait tous que la situation de Mani était plus ou moins compliqué : orphelin, baladé de famille d'accueil et famille d'accueil, dont certaines douteuses, avant de trouver la bonne. Qu'il s'ouvre à nous ainsi et se dévoile, m'avait touché. Et je me demandais maintenant, si les gens de cette maison n'étaient pas aussi un peu comme ma famille. On vivait ensemble depuis presque cinq ans et je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux en toutes circonstances, même Mani arrivé récemment.

J'avais donc installé le sapin, mais on avait rien pour le décorer puisque qu'on n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. J'enfilai donc mon manteau rouge et fermai la maison pour allers au centre commercial. Là-bas, je savais qu'il y aurait plein de trucs en ventes. Arrivé dans le rayon, je fus presque écœuré de ce foisonnement de couleurs, mais je tenais bon. Je le faisais pour Mani et pour notre famille. Et un peu pour moi aussi.

J'achetais différents assortiments de boules de Noël rouge et or, deux guirlandes électriques clignotantes, des cheveux d'ange dorés et un lot de deux étoiles. En plus, je trouvais des boules uniques un peu plus élaborées. Il y en avait une en forme de flocon, une avec des engrenages peints dessus, une avec une fausse flamme, et une en soleil. Je trouvais même une drôle d'araignée décorative qui devait dater des déco d'halloween. La caissière la regarda étrangement parmi tous mes achats mais ne dit heureusement rien et je pus enfin regagner mon foyer.

Sans m'égarer, je rentrais dans la maison silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et c'était normal. On était samedi et lundi, c'est Noël. Grunlek est rentré chez lui, dans ses montagnes. Mani est partie rejoindre son amie à l'autre bout du pays et Shinddha à une compétition avec son équipe dans un autre pays. Je serais seul ce jour-là, mais bon, j'ai l'habitude et puis pour moi, c'est un jour comme un autre.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je commençais à m'atteler à la décoration du sapin, chassant mes pensées au passage. Le plus galère a été d'attacher les guirlandes lumineuses. Le sapin était assez grand et bien touffu alors pour tourner autour et faire quelque chose d'assez équilibré, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois.

J'ai ensuite enchainé avec les différentes boules. J'aimais bien les quatre spéciales que j'avais achetées, je trouvais qu'elle représentait bien chacun des habitants sous ce toit. J'ai même rajouté un fil de pêche autour de la bestiole à huit pattes pour l'accrocher également. Je continuais mon œuvre et Théo rentra à ce moment-là.

Quand il a aperçu l'état du salon, il s'est figé. Ayant tourné ma tête vers lui, j'ai vu une veine apparaitre sur son front. Instinctivement, j'ai resserré ma prise sur la décoration présente dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour nous tempérer et j'avais vraiment peur que ça dégénère. Il posa ses yeux bleu glacés sur moi et me sonda. Il resta de longues secondes à me regarder avant de tourner les talons.

Je suivis des yeux la silhouette de mon colocataire disparaitre. Je repris alors ma respiration que je ne me souvenais pas avoir bloqué. Je ne comprenais pas. Il était visiblement énervé et il ne m'avait rien dit ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement. Ce n'était pas le Théo que je connaissais. Même ses si beaux yeux bleus avaient une lueur que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Ça faisait un moment que j'avais noté des changements dans son comportement. Mais ça s'accentuait depuis quelque temps. J'aimais observer les gens, depuis toujours, et Théo ne m'avait pas échappé. Et puis, il faut dire aussi qu'il était plutôt bel homme. S'il était un peu moins ronchon, j'aurais pu facilement tomber dans ses bras, mais c'était une vraie tête de mule.

Une fois toutes les boules installées au-dessus des petites diodes clignotantes, je commençais à ranger les différentes boites sur les plus hautes étagères dans le garage pour qu'elles ne prennent pas trop de place et à faire un peu le ménage autour de l'arbre. Il ne me restait plus que deux étapes.

Théo redescendit quand je commençais à m'acharner sur les cheveux d'anges. Je les tirais pour les détacher mais trop peu venait d'un seul coup, je n'avais vraiment pas la bonne technique. Je l'entendis commander nos pizzas hebdomadaires et il n'oublia pas de demander le supplément de sauce épissé pour moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

Il finit par revenir au salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Il ne m'accorda aucun regard et il alluma la télévision. Le son envahit la pièce, pourtant, ce fut le silence qui régna entre nous deux. Je continuais ma tâche et lui zappa jusqu'à tomber un épisode des Survivants, une série post-apo avec des zombies, ma foi surprenante, avec des personnages assez haut en couleur pour se démarquer. Il finit par baiser légèrement le son et s'adressa à moi.

\- Vic part voir Oncle Viktor à Noël.

Je me retournais. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne me regardait pas, les bras croisés. Théo faisait chaque année le réveillon avec sa sœur, ils allaient souvent ensuite à leur paroisse pour apporter leur aide. Qu'ils changent leur plan cette année était étrange, surtout que je savais que Théo était plus ou moins en froid avec son oncle.

\- Ah.

\- Je reste donc ici.

Je le dévisageai un instant, mais il ne daigna pas lever ses prunelles sur moi. Je hochai simplement la tête avant de retourner à mon sapin. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé. Moi qui ne fêtais jamais les fêtes, je me retrouvais cette année seul avec Théo, avec cette voix incessante dans la tête qui me rappelle les mots de notre coloc' et les réflexions que je me suis faites.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire tous les deux ce jour-là ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. C'était dérangeant de penser à ça. Pas que ça me déranger de rester avec Théo, au contraire, mais je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi, j'avais des sensations étranges en moi.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma tâche tandis que Théo regardait toujours son écran le son réduit. Je terminais d'installer les cheveux d'anges et ouvrais la boite contenant les deux étoiles à mettre au sommet du sapin. Les deux étaient dorées, mais de formes différentes. J'en choisi une et tirai une chaise de la table du salon pour pouvoir l'accrocher. Je montai sur la chaise au moment ou Théo reprit la parole, légèrement agressif.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ce foutu sapin !

\- Parce que c'est dommage de ne pas le faire alors qu'il était là et que d'en le fond, Mani a un peu raison et-

\- C'est pour Mani forcément ! J'en étais sûr !

\- Eh ! Calme-toi ! C'est juste un sapin, on n'allait pas le jeter quand même et puis il l'a acheté !

\- Mani ! Mani ! Y'en a que pour lui de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à la fin !

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me pètes une crise de jalousie ?

\- Quoi ?! Une crise de jalousie ?! Tu m'as bien regardé l'Hérésie ?!

\- Oui ! Je te regarde bien Monseigneur Théo et je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche dans ton cerveau étriqué ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui ! Il voulait juste nous faire plaisir !

\- Et ça te fait plaisir à toi ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande si ça te fais plaisir d'avoir cette connerie ici !

\- Mais-… J'en sais rien Théo ! Merde, c'est quoi cette question ! Tu cherches quoi à la fin ?! Tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais fêté Noël et que mon daron plus il est loin de ma vie, mieux je me porte ! Alors ne vient pas me prendre la tête pour un arbre ! C'est juste un putain d'arbre, acheté par un pote, sur lequel je mets des merdes en plastique !

\- Un pote hein ?!

\- Ouais ! Mani, c'est un pote ! Comme Grun, Shin et toi ! Et si j'avais envie de plonger dans le pathos des fêtes de fin d'année, je dirais même que vous êtes des frères !

\- Certainement pas moi !

\- Grand bien t'en fasse ! Maintenant lâche-moi et laisse-moi terminer ça !

Il me gonflait sérieusement, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas arrêté de me foudroyer à chaque mot. Du haut de ma chaise, j'avais eu du mal à contenir mes tremblements. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Je me retournai en direction de l'objet incriminé et tendis les bras vers son sommet pour enfin accrocher l'étoile. Dans ma colère, je n'appréhendai pas la hargne dans mes gestes, et je ne sentis pas tout de suite mon poids en tomber en avant alors que je me penchais. Je discernai juste mon pied déraper de la chaise.

\- BALTHAZAR !

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais tiré en arrière, deux bras autour de la taille. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de subir. Mon dos rencontra le torse dur de Théo alors que la chaise tomba au sol avec fracas, que le sapin vacilla doucement sans chuter et que l'étoile m'échappa des mains et alla se briser. Je regardais les fragments sentant l'adrénaline retomber d'un coup.

\- Ça va ?

La voix soudainement inquiète de Théo résonna à mon oreille et dans mon corps. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on était si proche et j'avais étrangement l'impression d'être à ma place. Mon corps me brulait, j'avais chaud et je me sentais tellement bien. J'avais eu tellement peur et à cet instant, je me sentais tellement protégé, l'engueulade d'avant étrangement oubliée.

J'étais tellement égaré dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte que j'avais posé mes bras par-dessus les siens que lorsque qu'il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentis le sang affluer à mon visage et mes joues se rosir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son visage, mais je fermais rapidement les yeux. J'avais peur de me noyer dans ce bleu abyssal qui venait de me submerger.

Mon souffle devint erratique et je m'enfonçai encore plus dans son étreinte comme pour disparaitre. Il me serra encore plus contre lui. Dans ma tête, c'était le chaos. Moi qui d'ordinaire arrivais pourtant à faire la part des choses, là, il n'y avait que des pensées qui se bousculaient avec la même thématique. Théo. Théo. Et encore Théo.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté debout au milieu du salon enlacés, mais la sonnerie de la porte finit par nous faire redescendre dans le temps réel. Théo se détacha de moi pour aller ouvrir au livreur. Mais avant ça, il me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. A peine un murmure.

\- Quoi ?!

Le temps que j'assimile, je me retournais vivement pour le voir ouvrir la porte d'entrer. Je devais être aussi rouge que mon manteau. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement et maintenant, il ne cessait de vouloir battre des records. J'avais l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais.

Théo paya et referma la porte revenant au salon avec les pizzas. Il les posa sur la table sans même me regarder.

\- Répète ce que tu m'as dit ?!

Il releva la tête et me fixa. Pas un brin de malice ou de moquerie. Juste la fierté et l'égo qui le caractérisés tellement bien.

\- Non.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, alors qu'il se désintéressait de moi et s'attabla pour commencer à manger sa pizza. Aussi rapidement que je le pus, je fis le tour du canapé pour me retrouver vers la table et me plantais à côté de lui.

\- Répète ce que tu m'as dit !?

Je le vis lever les yeux aux ciels. Il ne le répéterait pas. Pas tout de suite en tous les cas.

Il attrapa alors le col de mon polo et tira dessus vivement. Alors que je me courbais en avant contre ma volonté, je vis un éclat joyeux dans ses si beaux iris électrique, me faisant complétement fondre. Et nos lèvres se scellèrent.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _19ème défis - contrainte choisi :_

 _Nb de mots : + de 1500 / Genre : Prose / Univers : UA Moderne / Liste de mots: Foyer, Perdu, Murmure, Truc, Fragement, Egarer (conjugé), Sceller (conjugé), Ras-le-bol, Affluer (conjugé), Erratique / Thème : Famille et décoration du sapin de Noël (parce que j'ai mal lu les consignes ;P)_

 _18ème défis - clichés de la fanfiction :_

 _Dans le cadre d'Aventures, c'était évidement le choix d'un Thélthazar ;P, sinon il y a bien sur la romance, les sentiments qui se forment soudainement comme par magie au premier contact. Le point de vue interne d'un personnage aussi, utilisé le "je", c'est se mettre à la place du perssonnage et donc vivre cette histoire à sa place. Il y a aussi la présentation de TOUuuuuuS les personnage en premier lieu. Beaucoup trop d'élements informatifs, dont on se bat litéralement les roustons pour le reste de l'histoire. Et bien d'autre choses._ _Je tiens à préciser que pour que le texte me plaise un minima et me soit agréable à écrire, je n'ai pas souhaité utilisé le seau de paillette arc-en-ciel et guimauve vendu pour avoir les meilleur clichés. Je ne souhaitez pas me retrouver à chaque fois qu'un personnage pense à l'autre avec des phrases du style : "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais mon coeur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, son regard est magnifiquement trop beau, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il attirant avant, et son fessier rebondi et ses pectoraux fermes j'ai tellement envie de les carresser comme ses cheveux qui ont l'air aussi doux et brillant que la laine du plus mignon des moutons, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive, hier ce n'était pas comme ça, mais à causse de cet éffleurement de nos mains quant il m'a passé le plat de choucroute, je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je ne suis normalement pas attirer par les hommes, mais avec lui, c'est différent, je crois que je suis totalement tombé sous son charme ravageur et inaxesible pour moi !" Hum... Voilà, voilà... XD... J'ai lu beaucoup trop de fics comme ça que j'en suis légèrement écoeuré de tant de blblblblblbl (bave) en si peu de mots XD_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Hey ! J'avais pas participé depuis longtemps, même si j'en avais vraiment envie. J'arrivais juste pas à trouver le temps/l'énergie d'écrire. Bref, je reviens sur ce défi de Noël, peut-être que je participerai encore à ce défi ! Voilà, bonne lecture !_  
 _Les contraintes que j'avais tiré étaient :_  
 _\- 500 mots (10%)_  
 _\- 10 mots à inclure : Duveteux ; Aubergine ; Oblitérer ; Eglantier ; Glaçage ; Tortueux ; Pervenche ; Rubicond ; Flavescer ; Oeillet_  
 _\- Figures de styles : Métaphore & Métaphore Filée ; Synecdoque & Métonymie ; Epanadiplose narrative & Epanadiplose & Antépiphore_  
 _\- Thème : Nostalgie_  
 _\- UA Futuriste_  
 _\- Prose_

* * *

Le ciel était changeant, comme hésitant entre un gris laiteux et un azur éclatant, et parcouru de **duveteux** nuages blancs, verts, rouges et dorés constamment éventrés par les vaisseaux qui prenaient leur envol. Balthazar les regardait prendre de la vitesse et, en un éclair, disparaître dans le ciel.

Derrière ses barreaux, il contemplait leur danse interminable. A toute heure du jour et toute heure de la nuit, il y avait toujours un vaisseau pour fendre le ciel, traverser les nuages et se perdre dans le ciel, rapetissant peu à peu jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un oiseau dans l'azur, plus qu'une étoile dans le noir manteau de la nuit.

Il y eut un bruit de clés, suivi de pas. Balthazar détourna son regard du ciel et prêta attention aux sons. Trois. Il soupira et se mit à triturer la broche en forme **d'oeillet** qu'il avait épinglé dans ses cheveux bruns. Quand il releva la tête, les hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant sa cellule. Deux gardes vêtus d'une armure noire recouverte de tissus gris portant leurs armes en évidence encadraient un homme que Balthazar reconnut immédiatement. Contrairement aux geôliers, il ne portait qu'un uniforme **aubergine**. D'un signe de tête il chassa les gardes, qui le saluèrent avant de repartir.

\- Balthazar…

Le prisonnier s'était levé et faisait mine d'ignorer l'homme qui lui parlait.

\- Balthazar je veux juste te parler. Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu garder ta broche.

Se retournant abruptement, Balthazar se rapprocha des barreaux en un éclair.

\- Et sans toi je ne serais pas là. Alors permet que je ne te remercie pas d'avoir usé de ton influence pour me laisser ce souvenir Théo.

Théo recula, peiné. Des lignes couraient sur ses gants blancs et remontaient en **flavesçant** jusque vers son col où elles s'unissaient en un collier de lumière.

\- Le passé n'a pas d'importance. Je veux te parler du futur. De notre futur.

Balthazar éclata de rire.

\- Le passé ? Mais Théo, le passé c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Le fleuve que nous suivions s'est scindé et tout ce qu'il reste à faire a déjà été fait. Nous ne pouvons que regarder vers l'amont et nous souvenir.

Balthazar s'arrêta avant de reprendre plus doucement.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Les débris des vaisseaux abandonnés sur les rives. Les rochers en plein milieu de la rivière. Les voiles qui s'élancent, là-haut, tout en haut. Les ruisselets **tortueux** , les fonds **rubiconds** ! C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Le couloir glacial demeura silencieux.

\- Je devais t'arrêter.

\- Oui. Et je devais chercher où Shinddha était passé. Ne pas le laisser être **oblitéré** , laisser les flots parcourus ensemble s'assécher au premier embranchement. Mourir, oh comme j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse juste mourir ! Que nous retrouvions son corps. Que nous n'en soyons pas réduits à… ça.

Théo hésita, puis hasarda une réponse.

\- C'était une belle aventure. Ce que tu as fait là, c'était le **glaçage** de l'urne qui la célèbre. Comme ils faisaient avant.

Balthazar rit amèrement avant de retourner à sa fenêtre.

\- Adieu.

Théo s'éloigna.

Le ciel se couvrit de feux d'artifices alors que la nuit tombait. Des gerbes immaculées, des **églantiers pervenches** , des dômes céruléens. Des vaisseaux passaient au travers des nuages, le ciel crépusculaire était changeant.


	4. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_  
 _Voici ma participation au Défi de décembre, avec les contraintes suivantes :_

 _\- Thème : Nostalgie_

 _\- Univers d'origine (avec le Repos du Guerrier, quand même :p)_

 _\- Poésie (pour des raisons de lisibilité, j'ai séparé mes strophes par des lignes)_

 _\- Mots imposés (en gras dans le texte) : Rocambolesque, Lunaire, Garnement, Murmure, Abracadabrantesque, Égarer, Erratique, Fantasmagorique, Antédiluvien, Pitre_

 _\- Figures de style (en italique dans le texte) : Hyperbole,_ _É_ _panadiplose narrative,_ _É_ _panadiplose et Antépiphore, Synecdoque et Métonymie_

 _Il manque la contrainte du nombre de mots. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à la respecter :/ Ce Défi est donc raté, mais vu que je suis fière de ce texte, j'ai quand même envie de le partager avec vous. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Pensées d'hiver et variées

 _Que serait la vie sans de forts souvenirs?_

Réminiscences intenses d'un passé dépassé

Où ils se contentaient de se battre ou de fuir

Face à des ennemis à la rage aiguisée.

Leur vie était ainsi, de combats en batailles,

 _Une joute infinie_ sous les bruits de ferraille.

Ces longs jours **erratiques** ont formé des années

Avec de sombres luttes comme unique avenir

Aventuriers meurtris, trop souvent **égarés**

Ils ont, plein de courage, décidé d'en finir.

* * *

C'est ainsi que naquit le Repos du Guerrier,

L'auberge chaleureuse où ils espèrent vieillir.

Loin de tout, ils y goûtent la vraie sérénité.

De ce bonheur nouveau, ils aiment s'ébaubir.

Ils retrouvent _en ces murs_ leurs sourires d'antan

Ils y jouent, ils y boivent, plaisirs de **garnements**.

La douceur de la vie pourrait les étourdir

Mais ils jouissent ici d'une paix méritée.

Désormais les seules choses qu'il leur faut conquérir

Sont les cœurs des clients en ce lieu attirés.

* * *

Lointaines sont les heures de leurs courses austères

Contre le temps, la faim et le froid douloureux.

Quand ils montaient leur camp sous la clarté **lunaire**

Ils se sentaient guettés par des monstres curieux.

Leurs vies, ils le savaient, ne tenaient qu'à un fil

Car chaque aube annonçait _d'indicibles périls._

En subissant ainsi le destin miséreux

D'Aventuriers maudits aux idéaux sincères,

Tous les cinq eurent recours, tant ils étaient anxieux

Au réconfort bancal d'une vaine prière.

* * *

 _Au Repos du Guerrier, ils sont bien plus heureux._

Devant la cheminée, belle source de lumière

Ils profitent tous enfin d'un endroit bien à eux

Où aucun jour ne passe sans qu'ils fassent bonne chère.

Dans cette nouvelle vie, ils font parfois les **pitres** ,

Profitant chaque instant de ce nouveau chapitre.

Auprès de l'âtre, symbole de leur commerce prospère

Ils partagent tous ensemble des repas savoureux

Et boivent une deuxième _chope_ sans finir la première.

 _Au Repos du Guerrier, ils sont bien plus heureux._

* * *

Autrefois leur courage ne devait pas faiblir

La moindre erreur était sévèrement sanctionnée

Un **murmure** peu discret suffisait pour mourir

Victime d'un sort puissant ou la tête tranchée.

Tout se jouait parfois sur un bête coup de chance

Mais le dé du destin brille par son inconstance.

Aussi, les cinq héros se disent miraculés

D'être les survivants de ce _temps_ de martyr,

 _Temps_ **antédiluvien** qu'ils voudraient oublier

Où la Mort était là, prête à les estourbir.

* * *

Leur auberge, aujourd'hui, est comme un lieu sacré

Où ne trouvent leur place ni les coups ni les tirs.

C'est un lieu lumineux, où règne l'amitié

Et où résonne le soir un mélange de rires.

La salle commune est pleine de gens **rocambolesques**

Qui partagent des joies **abracadabrantesques**.

Les clients, chaque jour, viennent s'y divertir

Et ressortent grandis de cette étrange virée.

En effet, les héros savent très bien accueillir.

Aucune visite ici ne peut être oubliée.

* * *

En songeant par moments aux enjeux de naguère

Les tenanciers voient poindre une larme dans leurs yeux.

Le sauvetage du monde ou la fin d'une guerre

Reposait sur une flèche ou une boule de feu.

Ils n'obtinrent, pour leurs actes, ni fortune ni gloire,

Et furent parfois haïs, à leur grand désespoir.

Toujours seuls face au Mal, danger vertigineux,

Ils s'obstinaient, conscients de poursuivre des chimères.

Le destin du Cratère, entre les mains des dieux,

Ne pouvait pas échoir à ces cinq pauvres hères.

* * *

Leurs ennemis, à présent, sont bien plus insidieux

Des visions de cauchemar, beaucoup plus terre-à-terre.

Dans l'auberge si sûre, ces adversaires crasseux

Capitulent et se rendent face à leurs serpillières.

Dans l'ombre des cuisines trône la pile de vaisselle

 **Fantasmagorique** ombre d'une corvée éternelle.

Pour les preux aubergistes, c'est l'unique galère,

Celle qui les fait trembler mais les rassure un peu.

Ce monstre informe et gras, tout en plats et cuillères

Ne saurait pas blesser même le plus malchanceux.

* * *

Héros et aubergistes se confondent en pensée

Et les cinq compagnons, comme pour se rajeunir

S'installent parfois dehors et vont se ressourcer

Devant un feu de camp qui sait les attendrir.

Là, ils échangent, débattent et explorent leurs mémoires

A la recherche d'intenses instants de leur histoire.

Dans ces moments, souvent, une question peut surgir

Dure interrogation, qu'aucun n'ose formuler

Et s'ils avaient envie, un jour, de repartir?

Nul doute qu'ils laisseraient leur destin les guider.

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier est pour l'heure leur empire.

Ils aiment leur quotidien tout en tranquillité,

Et les longs jours heureux sans crainte de périr.

Quant à leur nostalgie, ils en font leur alliée.

Grâce à elle, l'auberge les soude et leur ressemble.

Les héros n'imaginent leur future vie qu'ensemble.

Ces cinq amis unis par leurs œuvres passées

Ont encore devant eux bien des choses à construire

Et de nombreuses histoires à se remémorer.

 _Que serait la vie sans de forts souvenirs?_


End file.
